Me ha besado un hombre
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Daniel Fenton es el hijo de un importante empresario, es un chico áspero y duro que vive solo. ¿Qué sucedería si a su vida llega un chico bastante raro amigo de su padre, el cual ahora se alojará en su departamento? Su mundo se volverá patas arriba o solo necesitara replantearse su sexualidad o tal vez... las cosas no son como uno piensa
1. Prologo

_Antes de empezar este fanfic quisiera aclarar dos puntos importantes:_

 _ **En primer lugar:** Esta historia está basada en una peli Mexicana xD (aunque también Mulan fue una buena inspiración :D) pero no todo el desarrollo será el mismo (obviamente) varias cosas cambiaran (y en el muy buen sentido :3 o Bueno eso espero :v). Ideas originales y personajes son de sus respectivos autores. _

_**Segundo punto:** Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretener en ningún momento pretendo ofender a nadie. (Lo aclaro por si las dudas n.n) _

_*Solo quiero divertir un rato con esta loca idea que por cierto se me ocurrió gracias a **fangirl309** a la que le mandos saludos y cierto también me gustaría ver más capítulos de esos pero tristemente la flojera no me deja :'v (aun así espero que leas esto y aunque no sea lo mismo como lo de los anteriores one shot, te agrade la idea y si te agrada, lo disfrutes tanto o más que yo xD ) gracias de nuevo por decirme lo que pensabas :D y bueno lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _*También saludos a **corazonoscuro2016** , y sobre eso de los comentarios, tu (en especial) siempre me alegras el día, por eso te aprecio tanto :') puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea (es enserio :D ) y que bueno que te gustara el anterior one shot, y ¡No me digas!, no puedo creer que quedaras en una manifestación, me lo imagino y si ha de ser muy feo (no digo otra cosa porque no quiero ofender :S y también yo mataría a la persona que hizo eso xD) en fin no hacer esto tan largo (ya lo hice -.- pues ... ni modo xD) espero que te guste esta historia y ten un lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) y espero que estés mejor :)_

 **Pequeña nota**

 _Bueno después de eso solo quiero dar un pequeño informe que se trata sobre las otras 5 historias, bueno... voy al grano de una buena vez quisiera informar que me demorare (solo un poco) en subir capitulo, esto es porque, estoy a punto de ingresar a la escuela (de nuevo) pero tan pronto pueda prometo actualizar._

 _En fin, después de todo eso solo espero que les guste y me digan ¿qué opinan? ¿Merece la pena esta idea?_

 _Saludos y Lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**

* * *

 **Resumen**

 _Daniel Fenton es el hijo de un importante empresario, es un chico áspero y duro que vive solo._

 _¿Qué sucedería si a su vida llega un chico bastante raro amigo de su padre, el cual ahora se alojará en su departamento?_

 _Su mundo se volverá patas arriba o solo necesitara replantearse su sexualidad o tal vez... las cosas no son como uno piensa_

* * *

 ***Prologo***

* * *

 _ **En Madrid (España)**_

\- No señorita, no puede ir a los Estados Unidos sin su pasaporte - dijo un sargento

\- Pero señor no tengo - respondió una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos color violeta. Ella estaba vestida con harapos (un vestido violeta un poco roto) y su cara estaba toda mancha de hollín (no se notaba mucho su piel pálida, ni sus rasgos faciales)

\- Entonces no podrá pasar - dijo de nuevo aquel sargento - ¡El que sigue!

\- ¡Señor espere!, por favor ayúdeme, mi familia a muerto a causa de la bomba, lo único que no quedó son los pasaportes de mi padre y mi hermano - suplico mientras mostraba dos pequeños pasaportes - Es lo único que me queda por favor...

\- Señorita lamento mucho su perdida - dijo el hombre suavizando un poco su mirada antes de que otro personaje se le acercara y le preguntara en su idioma (lengua natal que desconosco xD) que era lo que ocurría. El sargento le informo y el personaje que era un hombre alto y con traje y cabello canoso solo negó varias veces. El sargento miro de nuevo a la oji-violeta con un rostro que nuevamente se había tornado serio - pero no se podrá ir, si no tiene su pasaporte - finalizo

\- Pero... - intento suplicar la chica más el comandante la aparto

\- Váyase y no estorbe más, a menos que quiera que la llevemos a la cárcel - le dijo molesto - ¡El que sigue! - grito mientras la oji-violeta lo miraba sorprendida y desolada - Pasaporte - dijo ignorando a la chica y ahora continuando con su deber, acompañado siempre por el otro hombre canoso y de traje

La oji-violeta después de unos instantes más de intentar sin éxito, suspiro y dio la vuelta, una lágrima silenciosa bajo por su rostro y miró los 2 pasaportes, abrió uno y leyó en voz alta el nombre de su padre Jeremy Manson. Después de unos segundos ella suspiro tristemente antes de ver el segundo pasaporte el cual pertenecía a su hermano mayor -Samuel Manson - pensó abriendo el pasaporte topándose con todos los datos de su hermano mayor y una foto de él.

\- _Son idénticos_ \- recordó aquellas palabras de todos sus ex-amigos los cuales tampoco se salvaron de aquella bomba

\- Son idénticos - repitió mirando la foto de su hermano. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y una mirada indecisa apareció - Tal vez si… -pensó mientras cerraba el pasaporte y salida corriendo

 _ **Unas horas más tarde**_

\- ¡El que sigue!, pasaporte - dijo el sargento extendiendo su brazo

\- Aquí lo tiene -respondió una voz "masculina" entregando un pasaporte

\- ¿Con que tiene 21 años? Pues no lo aparenta- dijo el sargento mirando a un chico de cabello negro, ojos violetas, piel pálida y bueno complexión algo escuálida. Este chico lo miraba con neutralidad

\- Eso me dicen todos -respondió tajante

\- ¿Y por que quiere irse de España? - cuestiono verificando que la foto del pasaporte concordara con la cara del chico

\- Por el trabajo y las oportunidades - contesto intentando no titubear pues el hombre canoso (que seguia a un lado del sargento) lo miraba con detenimiento

\- ¿crees que estarás mejor, que aquí? - dijo burlón entregándole el pasaporte

\- O mi señor ¡claro que sí! - dijo el chico tomando el pasaporte

\- Bueno que se le puede hacer. Puedes irte niño - dijo dándole paso

\- Gracias - dijo mirando primero al sargento antes de ver al hombre canoso que no dejaba de verlo con sospecha - Hasta luego - finalizó antes de salir corriendo y el hombre canoso pudiera ponerle una mano encima

El hombre canoso frunció el ceño y por unos momentos se distrajo, logrando con eso que varias personas formadas intentarán pasar por alto la revisión de su pasaporte y por ende a la autoridad, causando un nuevo caos que solo impidió que el hombre canoso fuera en busca del chico

\- Estuvo cerca - pensó el chico mirando desde un barco como cada vez da hacia más lejos la ciudad que una vez fue su hogar - Los voy a extrañar y mucho - dijo recargándose en el barandal intentando no llorar de nuevo - Papá espero que tu amigo se acuerde de nosotros - murmuró sacando una pequeña foto de un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido con bata de científico sonriendo junto a un hombre algo gordo con traje naranja de cabello negro y ojos color azul oscuro casi negros - y ojala que Amity Park no haya cambiado tanto en estos 14 años - pensó nervioso mirando ahora el lado opuesto. Mirando a su nuevo hogar o lo que esperaba que fuera su nuevo hogar.

 **Continuará ...**


	2. Inconvenientes

***Inconvenientes***

* * *

 **Amity Park**

Paso unos días de andar de transporte en trasporte y por fin nuestro "muchacho" había podido llegar a la ciudad de Amity Park la cual para alivio del "joven" no estaba del todo cambiada (bueno por lo que recordaban, no) pero para su mala suerte como era un humano, estaba cansado... no cansando era muy poco, él estaba exhausto, ya no soportaba más (después de un largo viaje lleno de transportes era mas que justificable), pero lo mas importante (antes que su cansancio) era que necesitaba encontrar al amigo de su padre, antes de que su poco dinero que le quedaba; se le acabara y no tuviera para comer de nuevo.

Suspiro y sin poderlo evitar se sentó en unas bancas de un parque. Pensó y pensó haciendo muecas de indecisión y preocupación, ya que aunque "el" sabia que era importante llegar con el amigo de su padre antes de que se le acabara el dinero, estaba también en un dilema muy grande.

¿Pero qué dilema podría tener? pues era sencillo "él" no quería quedarse siendo hombre para siempre pero... ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿transformarse en mujer de nuevo? pero si ni siquiera tenía ropa femenina, además ese no era el verdadero problema.

Bien suponiendo que se transformara en mujer de nuevo, ¿qué tipo de empleo podría conseguir con el amigo de su padre?, uno importante obviamente no, pero de nuevo… ese no era el verdadero problema.

El problema real era que si "el" se presentará como mujer y le contara todo lo que sucedió en España (la verdadera razón por la que se salio de ahí) al amigo de su padre Jack Fenton (el más grande empresario de todo el continente americano) "el" estaría condenado, y no en el sentido de muerte más bien en el sentido de… matrimonio forzado hecho realidad adelantada.

Si como escucharon lo obligarían a casarse con alguien que no veía desde hace 14 años. Con el hijo menor de Jack, Daniel Fenton, el niño o más bien el hombre creído y malcriado que siempre le cayó de la patada

\- ¡Diablos! - dijo frustrado despeinado aún más su cabellera negra - Así jamás podre aparecer como mujer aquí - gruño molesto y frustrado

Y era cierto, ella (el) desde pequeña, estuvo comprometida con aquel niño (actualmente hombre) que nunca fue de su agrado a pesar que sus padres y la familia de su "prometido" le hubieran dicho lo contrario más de un millón de veces. Siempre le recordaban (según ellos) "que eran el uno para el otro y que se complementarían perfectamente"

\- mentirosos - murmuró recordando todas esas veces que le dijo a sus padres que jamás pasaría (siempre terminaban a pleito por esa causa) y todas esas veces que hasta su propio hermano se burló de "el"(ella) enfrente de sus amigas

\- Solo se burlaba porque se logro zafar con éxito del matrimonio con la hija mayor de los Fenton, Jazmine Fenton - pensó "molesto" antes de suspirar de nuevo y recargarse en la banca

Pensando y pensando... "El" seguía en la conclusión de que tal vez no era buena idea hablar con Jack como su verdadero yo... ósea siendo la hija menor de los Manson, Samantha Manson.

No, claro que no, eso sería catastrófico para "el", ya que sin pedirle opinión, la mejor solución que le daría Jack seria el matrimonio y solo Dios sabía que no quería eso ¡Ni en un millón de años! No quería perder su libertad, y mucho menos sus oportunidades de demostrar por fin que "el" era mejor que cualquier caza fantasmas de la historia.

Sus padres desde pequeña la habían sobre-protegido mucho, solo por ser mujer y por lo tanto no la tomaban muy enserio en cosas importantes relacionadas con fantasmas (y eso fue muy contradictorio, pues ella era la futura heredera de su compañía caza fantasmas en España) pero aun con todo y eso jamás pudo ayudar y al contrario la mantenían alejada de todo esos asuntos, hasta su hermano fue muy sobre-protector con "el" y todo ¿por qué? Ah sí, porque ella sería la futura señora Fenton, (debían proteger a la prometida de cualquier amenaza)

\- Puras tonterías - bufo mientras seguía recordando lo extraño que fue el hecho, de que siempre la protegieran de algo o mejor dicho alguien que estaba muy interesado en que no se casara con Daniel. Un alguien del cual no pudo saber ni su nombre, gracias a que siempre le ocultaban todo lo que sucedía tanto sus padres, hermano y amigos que tenia cerca. Suspiro cansado y negó frustrado, Ya no quería que volviera a suceder lo que paso en España.

Él quería libertad y no compromisos u órdenes, quería poder ser parte de algo, participar en ello, conocer y aprender. Tal y como lo hizo su hermano, "el" quería entrenar, luchar y pelear contra eso que desconocía

Ser lo que su hermano era... Un caza fantasmas capaz de defenderse de cualquier amenaza, y a la vez proteger a los demás.

Y después de ese pensar "el" ya no tuvo que meditar más. Todo estaba decidido, no se presentaría con los Fenton o más bien con Jack, tomando su verdadero roll de mujer.

Pues desde su punto de vista era mejor fingir ser hombre, que ser mujer. Más oportunidades de aprender (No mas damisela en apuros) y en definitiva tendría su libertad asegurada

Y solo esperaba que nadie le descubriera, y que lo fuera esa cosa que la estuvo a punto de atrapar en España y que provoco todo esa horrible catástrofe además de la muerte de sus padres y hermano, le hubiera perdido la pista, o mejor aún, se hubiera confundido con el cadáver de su hermano mayor, dándole el tiempo suficiente para investigar o por lo menos entrenar enserio

\- Lo siento Samuel pero tendré que ser tu por un muy buen rato - se dijo antes de levantarse de la banca y seguir caminando directo aun solo destino

\- Compañía Fenton, aquí vamos- murmuró medio nervioso mientras se estiraba un poco, sin saber que unos ojos verde neón le observaban desde un callejón cercano.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de aquel personaje

\- Mi señor voy tras...- dijo un personaje con armadura negra

\- No caballero del terror, por ahora déjalo que vaya con ellos

\- Pero pensé que...

\- Si, pero antes necesito que se enamore de el - finalizo

\- Lo que usted diga mi amo y señor, Phantom- dijo el caballero un poco confundido mirando como el anterior "chico" desaparecía entre las calles ahora peligrosas de la ciudad Amity Park

\- Mi Samantha o debería decir ¿Samuel?- dijo divertido

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Ya se, ya se es bastante corto pero es que les juro que cada vez que pienso en este Fanfic me da una risa (juro que estoy intentado con esfuerzos no reir *w*) pero en fin.. solo quiero que sepan que desde aquí empiezan los líos, pues como se darán cuenta no solo se tratara de puro humor...también habrá algo de conflictos... (yo y mis locuras xD) Mmmm... bueno ya no enrollo esto y vamos a los saludos_

 _ **corazonoscuro2016** : Holis... y que bueno que te gustara este fanfic ( también pienso que tus trabajos están increíbles *w*) y bueno sobre "Samuel" jeje pues hará muchas locuras xD aunque aquí el dilema es Danny (pobre de solo imaginar sus reacciones me da una risa) y respecto a lo que dices...¡que cosas!, (no sabia que por saltarse las clases pasaba algo de ese estilo :S) ¡y yo que me las salto todas! (bueno casi todas xD), ahora se porque me dicen que debo pensarlo dos veces n.n, ok ya ...dejando eso... solo espero que te gustara este cap. y bueno Saludos a ti también y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) :D _

**_Guest:_** _Holis... y gracias que bueno que se te hiciera interesante este Fanfic, aunque lamento que fuera muuuyyy corto este cap. (la verdad es que no puedo dejar de reír y eso es una gran distracción a la hora de escribir) pero en fin...sol espero que te gustara este cap. y bueno ya en el próximo prometo que empiezan los verdaderos problemas xD, saludos y lindo día (Mañana, Tarde o noche) :3_

 _A las demás personas que les gusto este Fanfic y lo agregaron a sus alertas también les mando saludos y espero que se pasen un lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Ah y antes que se me olvide, solo una cosa mas... si ha alguna persona le interesa que traduzca este fanfic por fa díganme ya sea en rewiew o en un mensaje PM, así mismo de cualquier otra de mis historias solo manden su mensaje y pues lo tendré muy presente (así también de paso por fin aprendo un nuevo idioma y pago una apuesta que hice :D)_

 _Ahora si después de todo eso ... a todos los demás lectores espero que se la pasen muy bien y lindo día (mañana tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


	3. ¿Quien es?

***¿Quien es?***

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 _ **Compañia Fenton**_

El levador llego por fin y de él, salió "Samuel" con una mirada de miedo

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- pensó mirando la recepción - bueno…. creo que tengo que ir con ella- murmuró mirando a una mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio, se acercó y la observo mientras esta mujer contestaba el teléfono, explicando que el empresario Jack Fenton no podía atender a nadie, para luego continuar escribiendo algo en una computadora de alta tecnología

\- Perdone señorita ¿estará el presidente de la compañía, Jack Fenton?

\- Hoy no recibe - contesto la secretaria con voz cortante

\- Pero… se trata de un asunto muy importante - insistió Samuel con voz suplicante

\- Lo siento tendrás que volver a venir otro día - dijo la secretaria, siguiendo con sus labores

\- Por favor, señorita por lo que más quiera, déjeme me verlo - suplico con voz casi rota

\- Es inútil muchacho, tendrás que venir otro día. El presidente, no puede atenderte hoy y menos sin cita previa - dijo nuevamente secretaria con voz completamente molesta

Samuel la observo sorprendido, y después de un momento agacho la cabeza completamente abatido - Sera imposible verle - pensó dando la vuelta para luego dirigir sus pasos de nuevo al elevador de donde había salido.

\- Señorita Nelson, prepáreme el informe de todas las armas anti fantasmas disponibles - dijo un hombre cabello negro y ojos color negro, alto y algo gordo, este traía puesto un traje café, casi naranja, saliendo por una puerta grande

\- Presidente - dijo Samuel deteniendo al hombre que estaba dispuesto a irse junto con un chico afroamericano de lentes.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este muchacho? - pregunto el hombre mirando al chico de ojos violetas, para luego ver a la secretaria algo molesto.

\- Presidente, este joven, vino a verle y yo le dije que no podía atenderle - explico la señorita Nelson algo asustada.

\- Es verdad muchacho, ahora no puedo atenderte - expreso relajándose un poco para luego caminar unos pasos lejos del chico - vuelve la semana próxima - finalizo llegando al lado de un chico de maso menos 19-20 años, afroamericano, alto, algo musculoso, bien parecido, vestido con un traje color café , el cual no dejaba de verlo con seriedad e intriga

\- Pero presidente, yo he venido desde España a verlo, soy el hijo de Jeremy Manson- dijo rápidamente casi en un sollozo

\- De mi amigo Jeremy Manson, ¿el científico? - pregunto asombrado volviendo su mirada azul oscuro a la del chico oji-violeta

\- Del mismo - aseguro Samuel mirándolo con mucha tristeza

\- ¿Regreso de España? - pregunto el hombre con alegría

Samuel lo miro con dolor, bajo la mirada y movió la cabeza negando, mientras empezaba a temblar y cerraba sus puños hasta volverlos blancos.

Jack abrió un poco más sus ojos y de nuevo se acercó, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, era más que evidente para todos los presentes, que el oji-violeta estaba intentando con fuerzas no llorar.

\- Cálmate chico- dijo dándole una leve palmada en la espalda al pobre chico destrozado- Tucker, excúsame con todos en la junta. Te dejo a cargo a ti, para que les des los informes al resto del equipo y le explique a mi hijo sobre la situación….

\- Está bien, presidente Fenton - murmuró el afroamericano, dándole una última mirada al chico de ojos violetas antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

\- Vamos chico - dijo llevándolo directo a esa puerta grande de grande y de madera , la cual los dirigía a su oficina

 ** _Unas horas después…._**

Samuel y el Presidente Fenton estaban sentados en unos sillones que estaban en la oficina. Samuel le había contado gran parte de la historia que había vivido en España y la trágica muerte de su familia

\- Pobre Jeremy, morir de esa forma, y no solo el, su esposa y _tu hermana_ \- lamento el presidente Fenton remarcando más el punto final - Pero tú eres hombre y tienes que sobre ponerte a la vida - dijo dándole una sonrisa - lástima que mi hija Jasmine esté a punto de casarse con ese chico Tucker Foley, estoy seguro que si no estuviera ahora comprometida, ella se casaría contigo muchacho.

\- Sí, claro lastima...- pensó Samuel con sarcasmo - No se preocupe presidente Fenton, yo no vine con la idea de casarme con su hija - explico seriamente

\- ¿Entonces a que has venido muchacho? - pregunto confundido al ver la mirada aun triste del chico

\- A solicitar su ayuda _en otra forma_. Presidente Fenton, lo único que quiero es que me de algún tipo de empleo en su compañía anti fantasmas - dijo con esperanzas

\- ¿En la compañía? Pero hijo… ¿tú sabes de estas cosas? - cuestiono mirándolo con duda

\- Sí, yo antes entrenaba en España para cazar fantasmas. Tambien creaba mis propios prototipos de armas anti fantasmas y bueno también tengo algunas ideas para mejoras con respecto a los trajes de los cazadores - menciono sacando unos papeles donde venían unos dibujos, números para los trajes

\- Vaya esto es sorprendente - dijo sonriendo con satisfacción mirando cada uno de los bocetos - Muchacho quedas contratado - dijo dándola una palmada en la espalda- Esta compañía en realidad si necesita a alguien como tú para las mejoras en el armamento, serás de mucha ayuda - expreso sonriendo entregándole los bocetos a Samuel

\- ¿En verdad?- pregunto emocionado

\- Si hijo, solo que tendrás que ir con mi yerno - explico - Claro, si eso no te incomoda

\- ¿Su yerno es el chico que estaba hablando, verdad? - pregunto con curiosidad

\- Exacto, tendrás que ir con El gerente Tucker Foley, para que él te diga en qué lugar te colocara en la empresa - dijo sonriendo de forma agradable

\- No hay problema, Presidente Fenton - dijo Samuel sonriendo un poco

\- Siendo así Samuel, esta todo arreglado. Solo le darás este papel a Tucker - dijo entregándole una pequeña carta. Samuel sonrió agradecido - y por cierto, aquí en confianza no me trates como jefe o presidente, para ti seré el señor Fenton o Jack como tú quieras, después de todo, tú y tu difunta hermana siempre me conocieron por mi verdadero nombre o como señor. Yo soy y siempre seré amigo de los Manson, eres parte de esta familia aunque no te hayas casado con mi hija, eres como otro hijo para mi.

\- Vaya no sé que decir, pre… señor fenton - dijo Samuel algo nervioso sosteniendo aun la carta en sus manos

\- No digas nada, solo recuérdalo. Ahora que ya está solucionado el problema del empleo, solo me queda preguntarte, ¿tienes donde quedarte? Te ves muy cansado - dijo examinándolo con la mirada

Samuel trago duro y negó, apenado por sus vestimentas - Lo siento señor Fenton… yo acabo de llegar el día de hoy y pues… no he tenido ningún lugar donde …. Que darme o cambiarme - murmuro moviéndose con nerviosismo

\- Vaya... Eso es un problema Samuel, pero lo bueno es que no has ido antes a alguno de los hoteles de la ciudad, últimamente no son seguros - expreso un poco molesto por alguna razón - Tendrás que alojarte en algún otro lugar, solo que el problema será ¿en donde? - dijo levantándose del sillón e ir a su escritorio. Samuel también se levantó y lo siguió. El señor Fenton quedo pensativo y tomo asiento ahora en la silla de escritorio. Samuel lo miro y Jack sonrió brillante.

\- Ya sé que le dirás a Tucker que te de... Ah no, ¡¿qué estoy diciendo!? esa es una mala idea, después de todo el, fue quien te quito el amor de mi hija - murmuró hundiéndose en su asiento - Mmm... Muy grave problema por lo que veo… no puedo dejar que vayas a un hotel pero… tampoco te puedo ofrecer una estancia con los miembros de los grupos caza-fantasmas de la compañía, ya no hay más vacantes - explico frunciendo el ceño, para luego hacer un puchero algo divertido para Samuel

\- Señor Fenton ya hizo suficiente con darme empleo, yo creo que puedo conseguir un lugar donde hospedarme - aseguro intentando no reír de las muecas tan chistosas que hacía Jack. Ahora comprendía porque lo había extrañado tanto. Cuando fue niña siempre lo hizo reír.

\- No Samuel, no puedo dejarte ir así… tienes que estar seguro, como dije eres como otro hijo, y como "mi hijo" tengo que cuidarte, eso hubiera querido Jeremy - explico Jack seriamente

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada - interrumpió, poniendo una mueca pensativa, para nuevamente sonreír brillante - ¡LO TENGO! n - grito golpeando el escritorio y levantándose del asiento. Samuel dio un brinco del susto

\- ¿Que tiene? - pregunto espantado cubriéndose con sus manos el rostro

\- ¿Presidente Fenton le ha pasado algo? - pregunto la secretaria ingresando a la oficina con mirada espantada

\- ¡Viviras con mi hijo! - continuo Jack ignorando a la señorita Nelson y a Samuel

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron ambos confundidos (No lo escucharon bien)

\- Lo que escucharon, Samuel dame la carta que te di - dijo, Samuel obedeció y se la entrego con algo de temor. Jack sonrió y se sentó, tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir algo en ella, para volver a darle la carta aun confundido Samuel - Dale la carta a Tucker y él sabrá que hacer - explico sonriendo

\- Está bien...?- murmuro Samuel completamente perdido

\- Le darás la carta hoy mismo, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo en esta ciudad, ya de por si, es casi un milagro que llegaras hasta aquí.

\- No tiene ni idea - murmuro Samuel con cansancio recordando todo lo que había tenido que hacer para ingresar a la compañía Fenton

\- Podrás encontrar a Tucker en la junta general, esta junta se hace en la planta subterránea, solo presiona los botones del elevador con el código 5291 y te llevara directo - explico sonriendo

\- Entendido, Gracias Pre… señor Fenton - dijo agradecido Samuel dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta donde aún estaba la señorita Nelson con una mirada completamente sorprendida

\- No hay de que Samuel, y ya sabes cualquier cosa estoy aquí - dijo Jack con ese tono familiar que dejo completamente confundida a la secretaria

\- Gracias lo tengo en cuenta - dijo Samuel caminando al elevador

\- ¡Espero que te lleves bien con mi hijo y que en el conducto, no te marees!- grito Jack una vez que Samuel estaba dentro del elevador y había apretado los botones indicados anteriormente

\- Espere ¿¡qué?!- dijo más fue tarde las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado en automático y lo único que pudo ver fue la cara sonriente del amigo de su padre - ¿que dijo?- se preguntó extrañada

\- ¡AHHHH!- grito cayendo por un conducto color verde neón - ¡AHHH!- grito resbalando de izquierda a derecha, para luego ir en espiral, dar la vuelta y terminar volando hasta un sillón acolchonado, con las piernas arriba y la cabeza abajo. En una posición muy incómoda y dolorosa.

\- ¿Quién grita, como niña?-grito una chica afroamericana de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes agua de unos 19 años - ¡¿No ven que estábamos en junta?! - grito de nuevo furiosa

\- Eso no es cierto Val, ya la junta acabo hace un buen rato - dijo una chica de cabello rubio largo misma edad que la anterior

\- ¡Cállate Estrella de todos modos estábamos haciendo cosas importantes! - dijo otra de cabello negro ondulado y ojos azules, al parecer latina, y de la misma edad que las otras dos

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?, ¿peinarte Paulina? - burlo

\- Diablos ¿y cómo es posible que ellas sean parte del equipo? - murmuro el afroamericano de antes con una mirada de fastidio

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?, tú fuiste el que las trajo - contesto tajante un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio bastante fortachón, de la misma edad

\- Dash sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad, ellas son las mejores en su clase por eso están aquí - dijo fastidiada una chica de ojos azules entre verdosos y cabello naranja, ella tenía maso menos unos 21 años

\- Sí, lo sabemos - gruño Dash fastidiado cruzando sus brazos - Ellas no lo recuerdan cada 5 segundos, aunque nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, también somos los mejores - presumió logrando que Samuel casi vomitara ante tal ego alzado

\- No puedo creerlo, entre a la tierra de los lunáticos - murmuró intentando incorporarse tratando de evitar que lo escucharan, lástima que tropezó en el último segundo y todos lo voltearon a verlo

\- ¿¡Pero quien es?! - grito Estrella señalando a Samuel

\- ¡Auch! - dijo sintiendo vergüenza y molestia - ¿Mi vida no puede ser más genial ?- se preguntó apunto de pararse del suelo

\- ¡Alto ahí!, No te levantaras hasta que nos digas ¿quién eres y como llegaste aquí abajo?- cuestiono Val colocando una pistola en su cabeza mientras con su pie aplastaba a Samuel contra el suelo

\- ¡Espera no me mates!-grito espantado

\- ¿quién eres? - grito de nuevo la afroamericana

\- ¡Valeri suéltalo! - intervino Tucker separando a Valery de Samuel - Él es conocido del presidente Fenton, lo vi hace unas horas atrás, afuera de su oficina - explico logrando que la chica se tranquilizara

\- ¿Ah si? - dijo Valery confundida - ¿Pero qué hacía ahí y como entro?-pregunto aún más perdida

\- Bueno entrar fue muy complicado, pero digamos que soy muy bueno en la tecnología - explico Samuel levantándose del suelo sobándose el cuello - y sobre lo que hacía con el presidente Fenton es cosa confidencial, no tengo por qué decirte - respondió cortante

\- eres un… - gruño Valery intentando zafarse de nuevo de los brazos de Tucker - ¡Suéltame Tucker, le voy a enseñar quien manda aquí!- grito furiosa

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿¡que sucede aquí!? - grito una voz bastante intimidante y un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro apareció. Este estaba vestido con un traje negro, algo desalineado puesto que su corbata estaba mal hecha, no llevaba su saco y su camisa azul estaba remangada y además estaba desfajada.

\- Y no ha cambiado aun después de tantos años - pensó Samuel mirando al chico con una mueca de fastidio intentando no sonrojarse - Bueno por lo menos en el carácter no, pero si en el físico - pensó de nuevo mirando un poco sorprendida el bien trabajado cuerpo de su "ex-prometido" - ¡¿Sam que estás pensando?!- grito en su mente mientras su ceño se fruncía de enojo y vergüenza

\- ¡Danny! - dijo la chica de cabello peli-naranja con una mirada desaprobatoria - Tu ropa - señalo molesta

\- Jazz, no interrumpí para que me sermonees, en este momento solo quiero saber ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Danny cruzando sus brazos para luego ver a Valery y Tucker y después dirigir su mirada azulada al chico - ¿Quién eres tú? - exigió saber mientras todos miraban al chico el cual estaba con la cabeza agachada.

\- ¡Esta bien! Como tanto les interesa les diré, yo soy un amigo de tu padre, Me llamo Samuel…. Samuel Manson- dijo alzando su mirada violeta, la cual golpeo como un balde de agua fría a Danny

\- Samuel?... Samuel Manson? - pensó en estado de shock, volteando a ver a su hermana mayor Jazz, la cual tenía una mirada en blanco y se había puesto pálida

\- ¿qué?- pregunto Jazz en el mismo estado que Danny mirando al oji- violeta asombrada

\- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas Jasmine?, Eso duele, yo siempre me acorde de ti y de tu osito de Albert Einstein - dijo con algo de burla

\- ¡ash! ¡no has cambiado! - murmuro molesta Jazz mientras todos los demás los miraban con algo de diversión y confusión

\- Si, Ese soy Yo - dijo divertido

\- Si ese eres tu... Siempre serás el mismo grosero y burlón - dijo divertida antes de acercarse y abrazarlo con alegría

\- Eso es lo que yo, decía de el - pensó con nostalgia Samuel correspondiendo el abrazo mientras todos los de equipo observaban sorprendidos, excepto Danny pues este solo lo miraba con una cara sin expresión, mientras su mente era todo un revoltijo.

\- Es el hermano de Sam…. Samantha Manson mi prometida - pensó con asombro y horror - ¿Por qué no pudo aparecer en otro momento? - se preguntó con miedo y preocupación - Mas problemas para mi ... _ **¡Genial!**_

 _ **continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **ok hasta aquí le dejo y doy disculpas por no haber actualizado mas rápido pero...los compromisos diarios... (Ya me tienen cansada pero bueno), espero que en esta semana pueda actualizar y si no en estas vacaciones de semana santa. En fin Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y saludos a:**_

 _ **Kayako16:** Holiss, bueno ejemp... sobre lo de Samuel es verdad, es todo un loquillo xD, sus pensamientos incoherentes, pero bueno ... jeje que se le puede hacer y sobre lo de la sobra de jhony 13, últimamente yo pienso lo mismo, si existiera esa sombra lo mas seguro es que también a mi, me andaría siguiendo, últimamente he tenido una suerte de ufff... ¡prefiero la silla eléctrica! (ok no :v) pero bueno solo hay que encontrarle un lado bueno o amable a las cosas y aunque a veces no haya, creo que hay que inventarla, (¡Imaginación! xD) Ok ya me pongo seria, lamento haber hecho esperar tanto, no había podido actualizar, espero que te haya gustado el cap. y bueno Saluditos y Lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche ) P.D: Me gusto tu nuevo nombre, esta Genial :D (aunque en un principio me confundí :v) _

_**Neko lila:** Holiss, y sip yo también lo sentí muy corto pero no se como le hago, primero comienzo una y luego se me ocurre otra historia, pero aun así, si voy a seguir actualizando esta historia (hasta acabarla), perdón por la demora, y espero que este cap. no fuera tan corto como el otro y que te haya gustado, ahh sobre Dan, tal vez, o tal vez no es ... xD. Gracias por comentar, y decirme que piensas (y apuntar a leerla) *w*. Saluditos, Lindo dia (Mañana Tarde o Noche). _

**_Bueno ahora si eso seria todo por hoy._**

 ** _Lindo Día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_**

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
